


Nothing wrong with self-discovery

by oanja



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Friends With Benefits, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: Latts figures some stuff out. Tom's happy to help.





	Nothing wrong with self-discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story years ago, I don't even remember when. Still, better late than never I guess. Whittling down that wip pile, one fic at a time...

“Think fast, Willy,” Erskine says as he walks by them on the bus aisle. He throws something at Willy’s head and of course Willy doesn’t catch it.

Mike laughs at him, but picks up the thing before it slides on the floor. Willy struggles out of his coat and then takes the bag from Mike.

“What’s in it?” Mike asks and leans in closer to see as Willy pulls the box out.

They both stare at if for a moment. It says ‘Useful knots’ on the front and there four small coils of colorful rope laid out next to each other.

“‘Includes: book, poster and some rope to practice with’ what the fuck?” Willy says after he reads the front out loud.

“Seriously?” Mike agrees with him and they both turn towards the back of the bus.

“What’s this about, Johnny?” Willy asks Erskine, who laughs at them both.

“You should see your faces. It’s to make you use your brain for once. Also they were two for one at the toy store and I only needed one for my niece, she’s been really into girl scout stuff lately ” He explains.

“Oh, well that kind of makes sense,” Willy says mollified and turns back around.

“No it doesn’t! And why didn’t I get anything?” Mike argues and tries to pull the book thing from Willy.

“Hey, hands off,” Willy says and pulls the present away from Mike. Stupid Willy and his stupid long arms.

Mike turns back to Johnny and makes his best puppy face.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get you like a coloring book next time,” Johnny promises, but he’s still laughing, so Mike doesn’t think he’s serious. Besides he doesn’t want a coloring book anyway. He’s a grown ass man playing in the NHL. He doesn’t need stupid kid presents.

Mike pretty much forgets about it after that, until the next morning when he comes out of his room and there’s a weird knot hanging from the bathroom doorknob. He’s too tired to do more than squint at it for a second though.

There’s another different looking knot hanging on the fridge door and that is a bit weird. Still Mike ignores it manfully and makes a beeline for the coffee. There will be proper food at the rink, so he doesn’t even bother trying to find anything edible.

The drive to the rink wakes Mike up and he forgets about the rope and knots again until they get back home after morning skate. Mike jumps over the couch back and flops down on the cushion where something presses uncomfortably against his back. It’s another piece of fucking rope with a knot at the end that looks a bit like a noose.

“Willy what the fuck is up with these knots everywhere?” Mike yells.

Willy pops out of his room and grins at Mike. Why does his mouth look that stupid when he’s smiling? And all that floppy hair, is that really necessary?

“That book is actually a lot of fun. I woke up a bit earlier than I needed to, so I practiced a bit.” Willy says.

Mike has been toying with the rope without thinking about it and now the loop is around his wrist and when Mike pulls at one loose end it tightens until there’s not enough room to slide it off over his hand. It sort of freaks him out and it takes longer than it should for Mike to figure out how to open the knot and get free. Once the rope is all uncoiled again and lying innocently on the floor, Mike feels stupid for his uneven breathing and the way his heart is racing.

“You okay there Latts? Your face is all red,” Willy asks, which startles Mike.

“No, I’m fine,” Mike says and sits up to make room for Willy.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Willy asks, letting Mike of the hook.

“Yeah, you pick,” Mike says and tries to get over himself. What the fuck had that even been about?

~*~

He can’t get over it though. Willy keeps leaving his practise knots all over the place and they keep getting more and more complex. Sometimes he ties stuff together, like the time Mike found that the remote had been connected to the coffee table leg. “Now we won’t lose it,” is Willy’s explanation, even though the rope covers some of the buttons they actually need to use.

Then there’s the time when Mike finds Willy has tied all his shoelaces together, which is an definitely an overreaction to a prank Mike may or may not have pulled the day before. Willy is such a dick and won’t even help him untangle the mess.

The worst part of it all is the times when Mike is forced to watch Willy do it. It’s not so bad if it happens at home, because then Mike can usually excuse himself, or play with his phone or something. The plane is the worst because Mike is trapped there, sitting right next to Willy who now knows how to make knots from memory, toy with his favorite rope, the black and white one, and twist it into all kinds of shapes. There’s nothing for Mike to do but to sit there spellbound staring at Willy’s hands guide the rope around, through and looping around itself. It tends to make Mike’s hands clammy and he hugs his pillow even tighter to his chest.

Nobody even gives Willy shit for his new hobby, not after Wardo teased him for it and Willy got his revenge by tying his skate laces together so tight that they had to be cut out when nobody could figure out how to untie them. Wardo had kicked Willy’s ass for that, but afterwards nobody gave him shit about it either.

It’s getting to the point where Mike has to admit there’s something going on with this. The way he’s reacting isn’t normal, nobody should get this bothered by something this stupid. There’s no innocent reason why he keeps thinking about what that rope had felt like around his wrist. Besides, no matter what anyone says, Mike’s not stupid and more importantly he’s seen porn okay? So he knows bondage is a thing. He just hadn’t know it was a thing for him.

The next time they’re on a home-stand Mike takes some time to look for bondage porn. He feels super nervous about it, even though he waited a long time after Willy went to bed, to make sure he was asleep and not likely to come busting through the door.

Finding something he wants to watch is also more difficult than Mike would have thought. He doesn’t want to pay for anything, paranoid that someone might find his credit card statement or some other way to hack into his computer and find out. So he’s left with trying to search for things on free sites and it’s a total crapshoot.

There’s a cool clip where a burly dude sort of wraps this woman completely with different colored ropes until they crisscross all over her and that makes Mike feel all tingly all over and he jerks off leisurely as he watches it, but it’s not quite what he wants.

“Fuck it,” Mike whispers under his breath and changes his settings to look for gay porn. Mike can feel himself flush with embarrassment and excitement just from doing that even though having his screen filled with dick pics all of a sudden is a bit much.

After he settles for a clip it’s all downhill from there. Mike can’t deny that he finds this a lot hotter than the one with the chick. There’s something mesmerizing about seeing a well muscled dude submit to being tied up. When the clip moves on to some freaky shit, which doesn’t agree with Mike’s dick, he clicks on the replay button on the video player and it only takes a few minutes before he’s coming, watching the man get his arms tied behind his back from wrists all the way up to his shoulders.

~*~

After that realization it’s easier to live with Willy and his ropes again. Like accepting that yeah, he’s more kinky than he thought he was is enough. It’s not a perfect solution, because Willy is still freakishly hot and likes to walk around without a shirt on and he’s still playing with those ropes and Mike’s pretty sure Willy has gotten different kinds of rope too. There were no red and white ropes that long in that starter pack.

Then there’s the fact that once during pre-season when they were drunk and high on endorphins and adrenaline after a win they jerked each other off in a hotel room. So it’s kind of hard to only think about Willy as a friend, it had been a struggle even before all this stuff with the ropes and now it’s even harder to forget about it.

Mike’s sure you’re supposed to have these things figured out before you graduate high school, it shouldn’t sneak up on you that you want to bang your teammate and that you want them to tie you up.

Maybe he can be forgiven for being a bit slow on this, after all there were barely a thousand people living in his hometown and it wasn’t a very conducive place to think there might be something out of the ordinary about yourself.

It’s not like this sexual awakening or whatever is his main priority either. It’s really hard to stay in the lineup and thinking about hockey takes up most of his time anyway. That and trying not to resent Willy for doing better than him. It is what it is.

One night, Mike is dozing on the couch, the bachelor running on the background. It’s strangely soothing even though there is dramatic arguments and music swelling once in awhile. Mostly it’s just nice to share this with Willy, who’s lounging on the other end of the couch. Mike spreads out even further, plopping his feet on Willy’s lap and yawns.

Willy pokes at his sole and Mike’s glad he’s not ticklish.

“Your feet smell rank, get them away from me,” Willy complains.

“They do not, I’ve had two showers today,” Mike points out. Besides he’s pretty sure he even found clean socks after the second shower too. Willy has no reason to complain.

Willy is distracted by the commercial break ending and Mike falls asleep for real.

When he wakes up, Willy is poking at him again and there’s a shiteating grin on his face. Mike knows that look and grimaces. “Did you draw a dick on my face?”

Willy laughs, get’s up, which jolts Mike’s feet from his lap to bounce back on the seat. It’s impossible to miss it them. Willy has tied his ankles together.

Mike draws in a shaky breath, swallows with some difficulty and tries not to freak out. Willy has used the red and white rope he got, the one almost in caps colors. The rope loops around his ankles and then it’s coiled tightly between his ankles so he can’t actually make his ankles touch each other.

His expression must tell something to Willy who’s smile fades and is replaced by a confused, even a bit worried look. “You okay Latts?”

Mike licks his lips and sits up, drawing his knees up so he can reach his ankles. He’s really glad his hands aren’t shaking as he tries to unravel Willy’s work.

“Latts?” Willy asks again. Mike knows he’s acting all wrong. He’s supposed to be annoyed and shout or curse at Willy, or at least throw a pillow at him, or laugh it all off, or something. Something normal, but he can’t make his throat work, can’t think of anything to say right then. There’s this buzzing sound in his head and it seems to take forever to untie himself, his fingers slow and his head stupid.

“I’m sorry, Latts. I didn’t know you’d freak out, okay?” Willy says and now he does sound worried.

Willy comes back to sit by Mike’s feet and he starts to help Mike untie the knots. Mike pulls his own hands away and watches Willy. It only takes a few seconds and Mike’s free again. The long coil of rope just lying there on the couch cushion, surrounding Mike’s feet.

Mike pulls his knees even further up, almost against his chest and tries to breathe normally. He can’t meet Willy’s eyes, fuck.

Willy quickly gathers the rope, roping it from his hand to his elbow, loop after loop and then he rolls the rest around the loops, making the same shape it had been between Mike’s ankles and suddenly the rope’s cleaned away, neat and contained.

“I’m really sorry, Latts? I won’t do that again, I promise,” Willy says again.

Mike worries his bottom lip for a moment longer before he let’s out a huge breath. “It’s okay Willy. You just took me by surprise. No harm done.”

Willy doesn’t look quite convinced, but Mike has to get out of here, so he rises to his feet, squeezes Willy’s shoulder on his way past and escapes to his room. It’s pretty hard to leave Willy there because he’s doing the hurt puppy eyes, but Mike needs some space to freak out in private.

It’s early to be going to bed, barely ten. Not that Mike could fall asleep now even if he tried, his heart is still racing like he’d just finished a workout.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mike curses vehemently under his breath and kicks an errand pile of laundry; spreading the mess around even more and collapses on his mattress.

A part of him, the part that likes the idea of being tied up is annoyed because he’d been so freaked out about what had happened, so there hadn’t been time to actually notice what it had felt like, being restrained like that.

Mike crosses his ankles and buries his head in his pillow, fuck, that just happened. Mike rubs his ankles together, like there’s still the ghost of a feeling where the ropes had been. Not that Willy had tied him up tight, no there had been give there, but fuck. Willy had tied him up.

Mike knows it’s fucked up, Willy hadn’t meant it like that, but Mike’s cock doesn’t care and Mike’s not made of stone, okay? He has to rub against the mattress, the friction and pressure so good against his hardening cock. Mike slides his arms up above his head and holds onto the edge of his mattress and undulates his hips.

It doesn’t take long before he’s close to coming and Mike’s dying to touch his cock, he needs something more to get off, but he holds onto the mattress instead, stubborn and not even sure what he wants, except he needs this, needs something. He bends his knees up high enough that his heels almost touch his ass, imagines them being tied up, being forced to hold them up like that, and fuck, that’s enough. Mike buries his face in his pillow to muffle the groan as he comes.

There’s just white noise in his head for a few blissful moments before the come starts to feel gross in his boxer briefs and Mike forces himself to get up. He needs a shower and then he needs to forget he did that.

~*~

Tom likes to think he’s a pretty sharp guy in general and definitely so when it comes to things he cares about and there’s something going on with Latts. It’s not just general weirdness and Tom doesn’t think it’s about hockey. That leaves him, which isn’t good, because why would Latts have a problem with him?

Luckily they have a surprising amount of free time in their days for Tom to try and figure it out. You don’t need that much brain power to work out for example and Tom has known for a long time that he thinks best when he’s doing something physical at the same time.

He’s doing weights one afternoon and half listening to Wardo and Greenie argue about football when he figures it out. Latts has been weird since Erskine gave him the box of ropes and Latts has been getting weirder and weirder about it ever since. It’s pretty obvious in hindsight and Tom feels a bit silly that he didn’t connect the dots before but better late than never, right?

There aren’t that many reasons why Latts should be weird about Tom’s new hobby, especially because he’s been getting pretty bored with it the past week, not even bothering to bring any rope on the last roadtrip. That one time Tom tied Latts’ ankles together really stands out because Latts had totally freaked out. Yeah, he’d been all red faced and stuttery before he ran out the room. However, Tom had seen him come out later with that look he got after he got laid, or jerked off. Tom wasn’t going to think about how he knew Latts’ ‘got laid’ face so well, because that was beside the point.

So Latts had freaked out about getting his ankles tied together, then he’d jerked off and it had been fine after that. The jerking off part seems like a dead giveaway to Tom. He finishes his reps and puts the weights back before he heads for the bike. The bike is the best for thinking, so easy and repetitive.

Latts wants to pick up lunch on their way back home and they eat at the couch and watch last nights basketball game, but afterwards Tom is able to extract himself from Latts’ company and do some Googling. Tom has never been the best at finding stuff online, but he’s never had such a hard time finding a tutorial telling him how to tie someone up. Every site seems to be telling him he should take a class in it, he shouldn’t be doing it if he doesn’t know what he’s doing and there are a lot of gruesome stories about nerve damage.

Tom winces at the latest and closes the tab. At least he managed to find one youtube playlist and he has some books lined up on amazon, he’s just a bit unsure if he wants to put those on his credit card or not. He watches a few of the videos before pausing the last one and going to find his own ropes. Practicing this stuff is just as easy as it was doing all those sailing knots or the trick knots, actually easier as the point seems to be to keep everything simple so it’s easy to untie.

After a few false starts Tom ends up standing by his bed looking at himself in the mirror and admiring the chest harness he’s constructed. It makes his pecs look amazing and Tom flexes a bit. It’s a shame he can’t instagram this…

He unwinds all the ropes, untying the knots easily and drops the rope on the bed. So, this is all doable, it was actually fun and Tom thinks it would be a lot more fun if he got to do this stuff to Latts, so now he just needs to go to Latts and explain to him that he’s totally on board this rope bondage train.

The only problem is that it seems to be something Latts doesn’t want to talk about. Is he just embarrassed about it? Or does he not want to try it out with Tom?

Only one way to find out, Tom decides and walks out of his room. Even if Latts doesn’t want to try it with him, Tom’s sure they can get over it. Things are already sort of awkward, so it’ll be best to clear the air and move on, no matter which direction.

Tom feels like he’s being super mature about this and hopes Latts will appreciate it appropriately. Tom is also hoping they can trade. He’ll tie Latts up and then Latts can give him blowjobs in return. That doesn’t seem unreasonable at all.

“Latts?” Tom shouts, eager to get the ball rolling.

“What?” Latts looks up from his phone, brows furrowed, like he’s been doing something important. Tom’s sure he wasn’t. Either he was playing something or messing around on twitter and none of that is even remotely important.

Latts’ eyes slide down his chest and Tom remembers he didn’t put a shirt back on after his rope experiment. Tom looks down on his own chest but there’s no signs of what he was up to, he didn’t tie himself up tight at all. When he meets Latts’ eyes again, Latts is blushing, obviously he had noticed Tom noticing his staring.

Tom offers him a wide smile, he doesn’t want Latts to get awkward now. Maybe he should wait to talk about this until they are a bit drunk, but all of the sites he’d visited had been super clear about how you always needed to be sober for this stuff. Not that he thought he was going to tie Latts up right now, but this part was important too. The negotiating or whatever.

So instead he climbs to sit on top of Latts’ lap figuring that this way there was less chances of Latts escaping before he has a chance to explain his plan.

“So about this bondage kink you have, wanna try it out with me?” Tom asks, figuring it’s best to just get the issue out there, so there’s no room for Latts to squirm his way out of the conversation.

Latts freezes under Tom and his face gets crimson red, “Fuck, what? I don’t…”

“Come on Latts, you’ve been pretty obvious, don’t try to deny it. Besides I’m cool with it. I always say, try anything once unless it’s super gross.” Tom pauses, because it doesn’t sound as good as it sounded in his head, but Latts is staring at him, eyes super wide and like Tom just grew a second head so he offers Latts a smile.

It takes Latts a while to come up with something to say and Tom almost fills the silence a couple of times, but manages to wait it out.

“What are you actually saying, Willy?” Latts says finally.

Tom sighs, it seems he needs to be even more clear. “I’ll tie you up if you want. I was thinking we do that first and then you can get me off after. Even Steven, right?”

Latts looks gobsmacked, but his hands have settled on Tom’s hips and he doesn’t look ready to bolt anymore so Tom counts it as a win.

“What do you say? I mean you’ll have to tell me what kind of stuff you want me to do and I’ll have to research it, because I’ve never tied anyone up before, but I can get some books here in a couple of days.” Tom promises, figuring he should be honest about what a rookie he is when it comes to this stuff.

“Wow, fuck. I mean yeah, I want to try it with you, if you’re sure it’s okay?” Latts says.

“Yep, so sure,” Tom says, grinning now. This is going to be so cool!

“Seriously, fuck. I don’t actually know what I want. I guess I’ll look at those books when you get them.” Latts admits, so at least they’re on the same level here.

“We can totally look at them together,” Tom says.

So it’s agreed and Tom gets up and goes to get his laptop. He shows Latts the books he has bookmarked and they look them through one more time, before Tom hits the buy button. Latts had had some good suggestions about which books might be the most helpful.

“Uh, I’m gonna go…” Latts says and scampers off the couch and into his room before Tom has had time to finish paying for the books. He’s pretty sure Latts went to jerk off and wonders why Latts didn’t ask him to help him out. It’s not like they aren’t going to be having sex with each other in a few days anyway.

Tom hopes this won’t make things too weird between them.

~*~

The Amazon order comes the next day and Tom opens the package and spreads the books on the coffee table. One of them is glossy and artsy, mostly just photos without any instructions in it. They had gotten that just because it looked hot and Tom’s not disappointed when he leafs through it.

The models are about fifty fifty men and women and Tom makes a mental note about which poses he thinks look the best before he puts the book away and picks up another one.  
This one is all text in the beginning and Tom almost gives up on it, but there are step by step instructions in the latter half and those are very interesting. It doesn’t have photos but drawings on poses and knots. He sees a couple that look pretty close to some of the shots in the artsy photo book.

Latts walks in on him when he’s on the third book and comes to sit on the couch too. Tom notices him pick up the photo book first too and grins down at the page he’d been reading. Neither of them says anything for a while.

Tom puts away the book he’d been skimming. He figures he’s done all the reading he’ll do for the today. If Latts wants to try something he can read the specific parts properly and come back to all this other stuff later.

“So what do you think? Any early favourites?” He asks Latts.

Latts is flushed and there’s a pillow strategically on his lap, so this stuff must really do it for him.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, it all looks good to me, well maybe not the suspension stuff. That seems pretty advanced and I never want to explain an injury you could get from that stuff to the team doctor,” Latts says.

“Fuck, no way. Besides I think we’d need someone to come hook up some hooks and who knows what else in the ceiling for that stuff and I totally agree it’s way too advanced for us.” Tom agrees.

“But other that that? We could try out something simple right now if you want?” Tom offers, pretty eager to get started.

“You can think about while I get the long rope. Pick something where I don’t need a million different ropes. I realised while reading this stuff that I need a lot more rope for this than I imagined.” Tom says and goes to his room. 

The only long rope he has is the red and white one and even that might be too short for a lot of the things in their books. He definitely needs to get better ones if they want to keep doing this.

Latts has a book open in his lap when Tom comes back. He shows the photo to him when Tom sits back down.

It looks pretty simple. The woman is gripping her own forearms behind her back and has her arms tied together vertically from the elbow down to the wrists.

“Cool, where do you want to do this?” Tom asks and takes the book and turns the page to the instructions. He knows the knot used here and it really is simple to do. Mostly just looping the rope carefully around the arms and making sure nothing pinches.  
“My room,” Latts says and leads the way.

“Should I take my clothes off?” Latts asks when they’re standing next to Latts’ bed.

Tom puts the book on the bed and uncoils the rope, thinking. “Sure, if you want? I mean, I’m sure you read some of that too. --- It says this can be totally non sexual and clothes on if you prefer?”

Tom hopes Latts doesn’t prefer that.

“No, uh… it’s pretty sexual for me,” Latts admits and Tom wonders if he’ll ever stop blushing.

“That’s fine. So do you want me to jerk you off while you’re tied up or what?” Tom asks as Latts takes off his clothes. Tom figures he’ll keep his on for this part and see how it goes later.

Latts almost trips himself as he’s taking his underwear off and Tom laughs at him. I mean who wouldn’t?

“Maybe? I’ll let you know once we get there. So uh, where should I…?” Latts trails off and Tom tries to think this through 

“Can you kneel on the bed? Or you can sit down too, I guess,” He suggests.

Latts climbs on the bed and kneels there. His back’s to Tom and Latts puts his hands back without Tom having to say anything. Once he’s there he just waits and Tom finds himself annoyed that they did this on this side of the bed, because the mirror is behind them and doesn’t show Latts’ reflection to him.

Latts looks good. Of course he does, he always does, but the way he’s kneeling there, legs splayed for balance and his arms behind his back really brings a lot of muscle into high definition and highlights his shoulders and ass especially.

Tom doesn’t have too much time to just look though. He looks through the instructions one more time and gets to work before Latts gets pissy and starts complaining. He begins between Latts’ wrists and works up one arm with one end of the rope, then he comes back to the middle and goes up the other arm with the other end. There’s more rope left over once he’s finished so he loops it up over the elbows and towards his shoulder. The red and white rope looks really good against Latts’ skin.

Finally he’s happy with the way it looks so he takes a step back to admire the view. “It’s not too uncomfortable?”

Latts clears his throat before answering, “No, it’s fine. Uh, yeah, feels good. Like stretching, kinda.”

Tom walks around the bed to look at Latts’ face and fuck it. This was so worth it just for this. Latts completely undone by a bit of rope. His face and chest are still flushed and Latts’ biting his lip and breathing heavily, he’d been looking down but when Tom moves his head snaps up and their eyes meet.

Latts looks wrecked.

His cock is deep dark red and so hard it’s standing up almost vertical, his balls drawn up, like he’s just about to come.

“So, you want a hand with that?” Tom asks because he’s the generous sort.

“No, uh, not yet, okay?” Latts says.

“Sure buddy take your time. Do you want me to take a photo and show you how it looks?” Tom asks.

“You have to delete it afterwards,” Latts says but that’s obviously a yes, so Tom goes to get his phone.

He takes the shot of Latts’ back and arms and shows it to him.

Latts stares for a while before he licks his lips, “Maybe, can you send it to me first, but then delete it.”

“Lame, you don’t trust me with it?” Tom asks but does as Latts asked, he even shows his phone as he deletes the photo.

“Sorry, did I ruin the mood with the photo thing?” Tom asks.

Latts laughs, the sounds more throaty than normal, “No, fuck I don’t think you could ruin this.”

Tom sits on the edge of the bed and goes through his twitter timeline while he waits. He looks up at the mirror once in awhile to enjoy the view of Latt’s back and tied up arms. He could take another photo now and Latts most likely wouldn’t notice, but that seems like a shitty thing to do so he doesn’t.

A few minutes in, he notices Latts’ shivering so he stands up. “I think time’s up buddy. You want that handy of will I just untie you right now?”

Latts thinks for a second, “Help me stand up?”

Tom does and Latts sways a bit into his arms but his legs hold out. Until they don’t.

“What?” Tom manages before he realizes Latts did that on purpose and is kneeling on the floor.

“Sit back down, yeah. I’ll blow you,” Latts says, like it hadn’t been pretty obvious from the context but he’s not going to complain.

Tom sits in front of Latts and gets his dick out. It’s half hard by then, because fuck, Latts really wants this and that’s fucking hot.

Latts leans in and manages to get his mouth around his cock without incident, but Tom feels better when he puts his hands on Latts, one on his shoulder and the other on his neck and cheek, so he can stop things if Latts loses his balance or something.

He’s never gotten blown like this. It takes a moment for it to sink in before Tom realises he has all the power here. He could fuck Latts’ face and there would be nothing Latts could do about it. The thought makes him groan and thrust his hips up a bit too far, choking Latts a bit.

There’s no way he can last long with that in his brain and besides Latts seems to be doing his best to suck his brain out through his cock, his mouth a hot and wet furnace. He’s sloppy with it, and there’s saliva everywhere but that just makes it better. Latts has his eyes closed and he looks drunk.

Tom brushes his thumb over Latts’ lower lip where it’s stretched over his cock and gasps as Latts licks the tip as he pulls out.

“Fuck, can I come on your face?” Tom asks.

Latts swallows and closes his mouth. His jaw clicks audibly. “Yeah, do it,” Latts says.

That’s all it takes, Tom gets two full jerks in before he’s coming. Latts has closed his eyes again and just takes it. Not that he has a choice really, and fuck, that makes his cock spurt one more time.

He presses the tip against Latts’ lips and is granted entry again, as easy as that. Latts licks him clean, until it get’s to be too much and Tom pulls out groaning.

“Fuck, Latts I didn’t know you had that in you. I think I can honestly say; ask me anytime you want to do that again. I’m game.”

Latts looks up at him, but his eyes aren’t quite focused. Tom licks his own lips and leans in to kiss Latts. He’s not sure if that’s okay. They’ve never kissed before, but he wants to and Latts seemed like he’s game for anything anyway.

Latts kisses him back slowly, almost lazily. Tom pulls away and leans over to the bedside table to take out some tissue to wipe his own come off Latts’ cheek.  
“Let me untie you now. I’m not sure how long you’ve been tied up, but you’re going to get numb and then sore if it’s too long.” 

Tom helps Latts up to sit on the bed.

“Uh, sorry. I feel a bit loopy,” Latts admits as Tom has to do most of the work.

“That’s fine, I think. Let me know if it’s bad sort of loopy,” Tom says and hopes it’s not the bad kind, because he has no idea what he’s supposed to do then.

Not thinking about it seems preferable, so he does quick work in untying Latts. The rope has dug into his skin in places, leaving behind white stripes which the redden as the blood flows back. His fingers are still warm though, so Tom doesn’t think he did a bad job.

“Ow, pins and needles,” Latts says as Tom helps him get his arms to a more natural position.

“Maybe a shower would be a good idea? Warm up the muscles,” Tom suggests and pulls Latts back up.

Latts is still so quiet, all the way to the bathroom and he doesn’t seem like his normal self, so Tom decides he might as well join him in the shower. Just to make sure he doesn’t fall and hurt himself.

The warm water seems to bring Latts back pretty quick. He brings his hands up to rub his face and then looks at Tom with wide eyes.

“Have fun?” Tom teases him, secretly relieved to have normal Latts back.

“Yeah, uh, definitely,” Latts admits and his face is beetroot red again. Tom doesn’t think he’s ever seen Latts blush this much.

“I never gave you that handy, want it now?”

Latts bites his lip for a second, “Sure. I mean if it’s not too weird now?”

Tom thinks about it. He doesn’t feel weird about anything. Seeing Latts tied up and all worked up had been awesome. Latts blowing him had been awesome. Everything had worked out great as far as he was concerned.

“Nope, not weird at all. And I did promise even Steven, didn’t I?”

Latts laughs and Tom grins back at him. Yep, back to normal. Normal but with orgasms. That seemed like a sweet deal.

He wrapped his hand around Latts’ cock, still half hard and got it back to full mast right quick. Latts leaned into him, which was inconvenient for his angle, so Tom urged him to turn around.

Having Latts’ back against his chest works much better, the angle more familiar. The water falls over them both warm and somehow making this feel almost intimate. Tom gives into the urge and presses a kiss into Latts’ neck.

That makes Latts gasp and lean into him even more. Tom puts his free hand around Latts’ waist pulling them flushed from shoulder to hip. His dick snug against Latts’ ass. It’s a great ass and Tom almost feels sorry that he’s come already so he can’t enjoy this more, but this is nice too. He’s going to jerk off thinking about this later.

“Come on then. I know you must be dying to come,” Tom urges Latts and teases the tip with his thumb on the next upstroke.

“Yeah, I’m gonna come,” Latts admits, leaning one arm against the wall of the shower. His arm still shows some red lines from where the rope had been and Tom hopes those will fade before tomorrow.

When Latts comes he does it silently, which Tom thinks is a shame, but afterwards he turns back to face Tom and pulls him into a kiss.

As Latts pulls away long moments later, Tom can’t help but to smile at him. Latts smiles back and then they’re laughing.

“So, that happened,” Latts says, still wheezing with laughter.

“Yup, and it was awesome. Do you want me to buy some more ropes then? Did you know they make silk ropes. I bet that would look good on you.”

Latts looks hungry again, his eyes burning as he looks at Tom, “Don’t say stuff like that, fuck.”

“That’s a yes then.”

“You’re an asshole,” Latts says and turns off the shower.

“Like that’s news to you,” Tom counters and grabs the only clean towel on the rack.

“See if I blow you again with that sort of attitude from you,” Latts complains.

Tom hands over the towel, not that he thinks Latts is serious, but it never hurts to be careful sometimes. That had been a really good blowjob.

“But seriously, thanks,” Latts says and now he seems awkward.

“No need to thank me, it’s not like I didn’t thoroughly enjoy myself. Seriously, Latts stop worrying about it. We’ll keep doing this stuff as long as you want. I’m all aboard the bondage train.”

Latts laughs, the awkward moment passing, which had been Tom’s intention and goes to his room. Tom walks to his own, dripping water all over the place and not caring one bit. 

This had been a really good idea and he already has some thoughts about what they could try next time, he just needs to order a couple extra coils of rope for it.


End file.
